Packard Eight
The Packard Eight is a series of eight-cylinder cars that the Packard Motor Car Company in Detroit in the model year made 1925 to 1927. In 1933, the model was further built on again lived until 1936. In 1937, the detachment was followed by the Packard One-Twenty, which was already offered in parallel in 1935. 1938 this same One-Twenty Eight was renamed back, but only for one year. Model lines Packard 1912 to 1928 used a numbering system, which consists of series (based on range, not model year) and wheelbase composed in inches. Logically, the first eight-cylinder, in 1924, was presented Single Eight as model 136 and 143 designated (1st Series, 136, respectively 143 inch wheelbase.).Packard's top model was also an internationally successful car in the luxury class. 1925-1927 The 1924 model appeared Single Eight was revised and in 1925 "Packard Eight" renamed. The car still had one eight-cylinder engine with side-side valves, 5863 cc displacement (bore x stroke = 85.7 mm x 127 mm) and an output of 85 bhp (62.5 kW) at 3,000rpm. Via a multi-plate clutch and a three-speed gearbox, the engine power to the rear wheels has been forwarded. The mechanical brakes worked on all four wheels. What was new was the central chassis lubrication system Bijjur. The chassis with the wheelbase of 3,454 mm (model 236 ) and 3,632 mm (Model 243 ) were taken.Both chassis were closed and open it with different setups for three to seven passengers. In 1927, the engine has been thoroughly revised: He got aluminum pistons and a new cylinder head with higher turbulence of the combustion gases. The cylinder bore was enlarged to 88.9 mm, which gave the engine has a displacement of 6306 cc. Output has increased to 109bhp (80 kW). In 1928, the series was split into the Custom Eight as the successor of Eight and the Eight Model 443, the latter was a technically identical but simpler version equipped. The 4th Series was available only with the longer wheelbase. From Eight originated 1924-1927 12,398 copies. 1933-1936 Named to the 1933 Packard Standard Eight back into Packard Eight. The car still had a line eight-cylinder engine with side-side valves, but now with 5231 cc engine (bore x stroke = 81 mm x 127 mm), a Stromberg dual carburetor with automatic choke and an output of 120bhp (88.2 kW) at 3,200rpm. A single dry clutch and a partially synchronized three-speed gearbox, the engine power to the rear wheels has been forwarded. The mechanical brakes worked on all four wheels. The carriages were now 3239 mm and wheelbase of 3454 mm. Both chassis were closed and open it with different setups for three to seven passengers. The following year there was a new chassis with a wheelbase of 3289 mm, 3460 mm and 3594 mm. It was built in a more powerful alternator, so the offered as optional radio could be operated safely. In 1935, the wheelbase changed again to 3225 mm, 3403 mm and 3531 mm. The bodies of around 5 ° reclined grille fell out sleeker than the previous year and the engine output increased to 130 bhp (96 kW). The car reached a top speed of 144 km/h. Thus equipped the vehicles were produced to continue her recruitment in 1936. In 4 years created 16,854 pieces. 1938 The 1935 published eight-cylinder "savings" model Packard One-Twenty was after the loss of the great Packard Eight simply renamed "Eight". The car still had a line eight-cylinder engine with side-side valves, 4621 cc engine (bore x stroke = 82.5 mm x 114.3 mm) and an output of 120 bhp (88 kW) at 3,800rpm. A single dry clutch and a partially synchronized three-speed transmission with floor shift the engine's power to the rear wheels has been forwarded. The hydraulic brakes on all four wheels had. It chassis with 3,226 mm or 3,759 mm wheelbase and bodies for two to seven passengers were available. This year, 22,624 Packard Eight were produced. The following year the coaches were renamed back to Packard One-Twenty and the name "Packard Eight" disappeared for good. Category:Pre-war Category:Packard Category:Vintage